


Prank

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Chat is scared, F/M, Marichat May 2019, Marichat relationship - Freeform, Stinky - Freeform, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Prank

Marinette’s Pov

I was on guard since five in the morning. I was sleeping like I usually do every. Single. Night. But when I woke up, I not only was soaking wet but my face had random doodles of cats that didn’t wash off. I was so embarrassed when I walked into school and everyone laughed. Even Adrien was laughing at me! Let’s just be honest, and say, revenge is going to be mine. 

I transformed into Ladybug and I was so happy when the markings were hidden. 

I swung and got all the supplies needed and called Chat over. 

Was I taking advantage of my powers? Yes. Did I feel guilty about it? Not in the slightest. 

“Hey, Kitty.” I purred when he landed next to me. 

“You called m’ lady.” He bowed and kissed my hand but I quickly pulled away. 

“We have some things to discuss, cat.” I glared at him and saw him shiver at it. 

“Y-yes?” 

“You see, I was swinging on my yo-yo this morning. I was relaxing and in my own mind. Can you guess what happened that disturbed it?” I asked him while he looked at me confused. 

“An akuma?” He paled as he had no idea why she was angry. 

“Let me show you.” With that, I grabbed him by the neck and we were flying. His yowl was heard across Paris and passing citizens looked at us curiously. 

“Where are we going?!” He yelled as he shut his eyes tightly not use to my way of travel. 

“Are you going to kill me?!” He screamed when I let go of him to grabbed him once more. 

“Possibly, cat!” I yelled with a smirk on my face as I knew he looked at me crazy. 

“We’re here,” I announced as I dropped him onto the balcony floor. 

“What was that for?!” he gestured wildly at me looking at me insane. 

“You literally tried to kill me one time!” 

“She said I could have some fun.” I shrugged my shoulders as I casually leaned back making myself will my face to be steady. 

“Fun? Fun? Fun?! Fun! That was anything but fun!” He screamed but I shrug once again feeling slightly guilty. 

“Who told you to do that anyway?!” he shouted once he finished ranting. 

“I was told to get you here even if it was dragging you by your tail.” 

“Who?!” He shouted and I swear there was a bulging vein popping there. 

“Your princess,” I smirked as he stood stock still. His whole demeanor changed from anger to fear in a flash. 

“P-princess? I-I don’t have a p-princess.” He stuttered while I saw him fingering with his ring. 

“Right, and she is not coming up in the next three minutes.” He froze for one moment before trying to run. I grabbed by the tail as he let out a yowl. 

“Ladybug! Please! If you have any mercy and pity for me, please! Let me go!” He begged and I was slightly offended. 

“What’s so scary about your princess, huh? She seems very kind and nice.” I asked when I start tying him around to the balcony railings. 

“Because I pranked her! You don’t just prank her without getting a worse prank pulled-” He looked at me shock as he seemed to register it all. 

“T-this is a prank,” He stated. 

“Oh no. This is just the beginning of a brilliant masterminded prank, chaton. Have fun.” I waved as he seemed to struggle in the tight knot I wrapped him in. 

I swung as I detransformed in an alley. 

“Marinette! This isn’t how you are supposed to use the miraculous! You shouldn’t be even involving Ladybug.” Tikki lectured me. 

“Most of the time, I would agree, but today. Today, it’s my turn to get revenge. And, boy, will he be having a feast of it.” I smiled evilly and I saw Tikki shake her head at me. 

I quickly went up to my room and onto the balcony seeing Chat struggling to undo Ladybug’s knot. 

“Well, well, well, look at what the bug dragged in,” I say making him freeze in his useless tugging. 

“P-princess! You’re here!” His voice went high as he giggled at the end nervously. 

“Yes, I am here. I live here.” He gulped as he looked at me. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” He leaned against the railing acting like he was causal. 

“I can’t say hi to my boyfriend?” I draw my hand up in a mock gasp. 

“We both know this isn't a friendly little greet up.” He responded. 

“Well, I’m glad you know, then.” I walked closer and I could see him pressing himself against the railing. 

“H-how did you get Ladybug to help you, anyway?” He asked. 

“Aren’t we curious, kitty?” I said as I trailed my fingers lightly on his chest teasing him. 

“W-well o-one can n-never be too curious.” His breath was getting a little erratic as I trailed my fingers up. 

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

“But satisfaction brought it back,” he replied as his gaze darkened. 

“And what are you curious about now, kitty.” I leaned in closer until I bodies were pressed up together. 

His hands grabbed my wrist tightly and he brought it up to his lips. His eyes never leaving my mine, he sucked on each finger flicking some with his tongue. He kissed the inside of my wrist until he drifted upwards. 

I look at him with a smirk and I could see him getting confident. 

“You know, Ladybug was definitely correct.” 

His gaze narrowed as I leaned my lips near his. My breath fanning onto his lips. 

“And what was she correct about?” he asked leaning his head in but I dodge it for him to kiss my cheek. 

“That I could get you wherever I wanted you to be.” With those words, I tied the cat with my fabric and taking out his movement with his wrists. 

“What?” He looked at me with wide eyes as he realized he was stuck. 

“Princess? Princess?!” He asked worriedly. 

“Trust me on this. Revenge is going to be sweeter than the macaroons we eat.” With those words, I rushed down and grab the secret weapon I have as a gag gift from Alix. 

I rush up again to see him pulling at his restraint. 

His eyes snap onto my form as he eyes the bottle in my hand. 

“What’s that?!” He asked. 

“Oh, this? Just a little something.” With that, I open the cap while I see him gag at the smell. 

“How are you not repulsing at that?!” He shouted. 

“I dealt with Kim’s sweaty body. That was horrific. This is nothing compared to that day.” I shudder thinking about the day I was stuck after school with the athletes coming back from their workout. 

“What are you going to do with that?” 

“I think you know, Chat Noir.” He gulped as I walked closer to him. 

“Please, Mari. You can’t. Please!” He was struggling but I decided to have some fun. 

I pulled out the old paint brush I was never going to use and dipped the thing in. I brought it out and slowly brought it to him. 

“Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!” His shout was heard across Paris but no one could save him. 

 

Bonus: 

I was sitting at my desk daydreaming on how Chat’s day was going to go.

“Girl, what is that smell?!” Alya shrieked as she plucked her nose. 

I frown and sniffed the air but immediately gagged. I plucked my nose but it did nothing to block the stench. 

“Dude! There’s a thing called a bath!” Nino yelled as he jumped away from Adrien. I saw Adrien blush bright red as everyone ran away from him in a nearly three-mile radius. The only ones left were us four. 

“Yo blondie, do you want some perfume?” Alya asked as she already started getting it out. 

The boy merely squeaked as he was sprayed with a huge amount that would normally overpower the smell, but somehow it got worse!

“Dude! What did you do?! I think I’m going to be sick!” Nino ran and Alya followed making sure her boyfriend was going to be okay.

“Marinette?” He took one step forward but I held my hand. 

“Sorry, Adrien. But you stink too much to be near. I didn’t think anything beats that day, but you definitely take the cake.” With that, I run away towards class leaving behind a smirking boy as he skipped onto class making sure to be near me always. 


End file.
